villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Surtr (Fire Emblem)
King Surtr is the main antagonist of Fire Emblem Heroes Book ll, and one of the main antagonists of Fire Emblem Heroes overall. He is the ruler of the kingdom of Múspell, the kingdom of flame, and holds the blood of the Flame Dragon. His personal skill known as Múspellflame makes him immune to all damage. He is voiced by Kirk Thornton in the English version and Genda Tessh in the Japanese version. History Surtr is the king of Múspell, a kingdom engulfed in fire, which rivals the kingdom of Nifl, a kingdom bathed in ice and snow. Prior to the events of Book ll, Surtr and his army destroyed an unnamed kingdom and killed the mother of Fjorm and Gunnthra, leading Fjorm, the youngest princess of Nifl, to seek revenge against him. Surtr's army consists of thousands of soldiers, including heroes from other worlds, as well as Laevatein and Laegjarn, two of his daughters, and his tactician, Loki. He also gains the aid of the previous antagonist, Veronica of Embla. Despite this, Surtr doesn't seem to trust or care for any of them - a fact that becomes more notable as the story progresses. Prior to the first chapter of Book ll, Fjorm and Surtr engage in battle, but Fjorm is quickly overwhelmed due to Surtr's monstrous power and his invincibility granted to him by Múspellflame. After being rescued by the Order of Heroes, she explains the situation to them, telling them that Múspell destroyed her homeland and that Surtr killed her mother right before her eyes. Alfonse and Anna both state that this is the prophecy in which the entire world comes to an end in flames, prompting them to take on the Flame King himself. However, he is currently unable to even be harmed as he carries a power similar to Embla's Ward, called Múspellflame, forcing the Order of Heroes to retreat. In Chapter 4, he and his forces appear to confront the Order of Heroes as Fjorm is preparing the rite to reactivate the gate to Nifl. He threatens Alfonse, stating that if they leave, then he will be unopposed to destroy a nearby Askran town and kill everyone living there. As the Order escapes through the gate, Surtr orders that his forces advance on the town, but is opposed by Veronica, who wishes to conquer Askr, rather than destroy it. Surtr then prepares to face her and Xander, only to be stopped by Loki, who points out that the town is empty after Alfonse sent them a signal to evacuate. At Loki's suggestion, Surtr decides to keep Veronica alive for now and sends Laevatein after the Order. In Chapter 7, Surtr somehow arrives at the kingdom of Nifl, where he ambushes and viciously attacks Gunnthrá in the sanctuary at Snjarhof before the Order of Heroes arrives. He then shows Fjorm Gunnthrá's burnt body, though he wasn't told about her plans. Surtr then ignites his flames on her, burning her to death. After Gunnthrá dies, he is surprised that Kiran may be the one whom the Order of Heroes trusts when Gunnthrá gave her remaining powers to the Breidablik. Surtr decides that Kiran will be his next victim to get burned. During Chapter 8, Surtr orders Veronica to go to the Kingdom of Múspell, and should she refuse, he will break her legs and drag her there himself. When Xander confronts him to protect her, Surtr continues his fight with them. He effortlessly defeats them both as an act of betrayal and he broke Xander's arm. After Veronica finally gives in and decides to go to Múspell, Surtr spares Xander's life and, according to Loki, he will sacrifice Veronica by casting her into the fire as an offering to the Kingdom of Flames. In Chapter 10, as Surtr mocks the Order of Heroes when they confront him, he is weakened by Kiran's Breidablik, neutralizing his Muspellflame, leading Surtr to be finally defeated. However, much to the Order's shock, he comes back to life almost immediately after without any injuries, taunting them that there is no hope for them to kill him. As he prepares for his finishing blow, the Order is forced to retreat. It is later revealed through Laegjarn that Surtr had already completed the Rite of Flames, and notes that he would indeed have been killed by the Order of Heroes if he had not done so. In Chapter 13, Surtr stabs Laevatein as punishment for failing to defeat the Order of Heroes, causing Laegjarn to intervene and sacrifice herself to the Rite of Flames, which leads to her death. He then encounters Helbindi, who helps Ylgr and Veronica escape, and presumably kills him, but not before Helbindi warns him that death is what he deserves. When the Order of Heroes arrive for the final battle, he fights them himself, and, since the Rite of Flames has no more to sustain itself, Surtr is truly killed. However, in Xenologue 4, he is revealed to have been recruited by Hel after his demise to serve under them, with him resigning to his fate, stating that he cannot best the ruler of the dead, but points out that the Order of Heroes might oppose them. His prediction is proven true when Hel is defeated and killed and it's later implied that Surtr's been released from Hel's grasp. Personality A stern ruler, Surtr believes that his power gives him the right to conquer and destroy every other kingdom, wanting to burn Askr to the ground just for the sake of it. This is further expanded upon in his unit quotes, as he considers the purpose of the weak to be dominated and disposed of, while the strong are to be manipulated and used, with the latter particularly expressed by Surtr when declaring that Kiran has the right to do as they please with him since they bested him. Though willing to make temporary alliances to further his own ambitions, he prefers to sadistically remove any kind of obstacle by slowly torturing and killing them, as he forces Fjorm’s mother to burn up slowly and painfully in front of her eyes, and planned early on to turn on Veronica and invade Embla, delighted at the thought of her death. Surtr also gets bored easily, as shown by his disinterest in killing the Ice Princess, since she is defeated too easily by him. In addition, Surtr does not tolerate failure and weakness and is known to severely punish his own subordinates for failing him, even killing their friends and family, as seen with Helbindi, whose sister was killed when Surtr burned the slums where he grew up. This behavior even extends to his own children, as he isn't afraid of killing them if they are deemed weak, as both him and his daughters imply in their quotes, then seen when he attacks Laevatein for failing to defeat the Order of Heroes and deciding that she would be more useful as a sacrifice to the Rite of Flames. In Xenologue 4, after his death, Surtr has become more calm and shown to be knowledgeable around beings stronger than him like Hel. Despite being so powerful, he knows that even he can't beat her, but due to his interactions with the Order of Heroes, he believes they may be powerful enough to stop her. Gallery FEH_Surtr.png|Surtr as shown during the Feh Channel broadcast Surtr_Cinematic_1.jpg|Surtr's evil expression Surtr_Damaged.png|Surtr's damaged artwork Trivia *It's implied that Surtr doesn't even care for Laegjarn and Laevatein, and is possibly even abusive towards them, as Laegjarn states that Surtr would never bargain for her life upon being captured by the Order of Heroes. *Although gameplay-wise, Múspellflame and its Emblian counterpart "Embla's Ward" are functionally the same, the story states that Múspellflame is permanent, while Embla's Ward is temporary. **Surtr appears in the most amount of chapters as an invincible unit *Surtr's personal weapon, Sinmara, is a flaming axe that boosts his defense stat and inflicts 20 damage on foes within two spaces of Surtr at the start of his turn, regardless of their defense or resistance, making it one of the most dangerous weapons in the game for the player to face. Navigation Category:Monarchs Category:Fire Emblem Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Leader Category:Mongers Category:Sadists Category:Anarchist Category:Cataclysm Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Immortals Category:Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Destroyers Category:Wrathful Category:Evil from the Past Category:Archenemy Category:God Wannabe Category:Warlords Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Revived Category:Pure Evil Category:Elementals Category:Magic Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors